Gifts for the World
by Cricket1
Summary: This is a song-fic to a song called Gifts for the World. It is a song that we are singing in choir and I don't know who owns it. Harry is talking to God on Chrictmas night. Tearjerker! Warning: brief mentions of cild abuse!


Hey y'all! I am back with a songfic! This is to a song that we are singing in chorus. It is really sad and really sweet and it is called(if you couldn't guess by now) Gifts for the World. 

This is in Harry's sixth year and Harry is talking to god on Christmas night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I won't ask for myself

For so few are my needs

My one wish is for something

To give, not receive

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hi God?

Are you there?

Can you hear me?

This is Harry. I hope you can hear me.

Because I really need to talk to you…

I know I probably seem really selfish right now but I don't want to ask for myself this time because there is only two things that I want. One of them is my parents back but I know that you can't give me that. I've known that since I was very little, do you remember God? I'd be left in my room, bruised and bleeding and I'd wonder where my parents were. I had thought then that I had probably done something very bad and didn't deserve parents. I still don't, because of what I did, bringing Voldemort back and all but I just wish that I knew what they were like. Anyway, I know now that you can't bring them back, but why did you take them in the first place? Sometimes I stay up all night thinking that same question…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Let my gift, be my song

In the music and words

Here is my Christmas list

Gifts for the world

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The second thing that I wanted was for Voldemort to be gone, but I know that I have to do that on my own. I wish that I didn't. There are so many expectations that I have to live up to and I just feel so bad that I will dissapoint everyone. But that isn't why I wanted to talk to you tonight. I would like you to do something for me, consider it my gift to the world…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I want a shield for the innocent

Strength for the small

I would like hope for the weary

And love for us all

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I noticed that the world is losing faith and is slowly falling into despair, me along with it. Ron's parents are dead and I miss them so much. They were like my parents but I feel for Ron more than me. I mean, they were his parents. Me, I've known what it's like to live without parents my entire life and it's been easier because I never knew them but Ron has lived with them his entire life. He doesn't know what it's like to have no parents. Also, when Dumbledore died…well, that seemed just about too much for the wizarding world, me included. He was like the grandfather I never had. Well, God, just give us hope that there will be a brighter day tomorrow. Even for Mal…Draco…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

If we can't see past our differences

Hide them from sight

So they'll be peace for the children

On this Christmas night

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yes, Draco did come off as a jerk but he isn't really all that bad. I mean, it really took guts to stand up and deny his father's request to become a death eater. I really admire him. He deserves to have a good Christmas. I remember when Dumbledore brought us into his office and told us that we had to resolve our differences and when we shook hands, Dumbledore looked so proud but he locked us in a room together to make us get along and we have a lot in common…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It may seem like too much

But please leave no one out

For these few simple needs

We just can't live without

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sometimes, I miss the times that Ron, Hermione, and I would just lay out by the lake for hours and talk about random stuff or just sit and enjoy the silence. It's little things like that which people take for granted. I never did, because I had never experienced them before and I soaked up thefeeling for all it was worth. I know you were with me then, God, watching over me…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the name of the lost

I will ask 'til I'm heard

Give us our Christmas wish

Gifts for the world

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well God, It has been nice talking to you. I just hope that I don't ever forget you again. I know that this is the first time that I have spoken to you in a while but I promise that I won't do it again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gifts for the world

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And, unknown to Harry, Three people, a wizened old man, a young woman with fiery red hair and emerald eyes, and a tall, well-built man with messy black hair and blue eyes with glasses stood watching him.

"Merry Christmas, Harry"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well? What do you think? Review and let me know!


End file.
